goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
David the Screamo tells YankieDude5000 and friends the truth in reaction to Luna Minami becoming a UTTP member
David the Screamo tells YankieDude5000 and friends the truth in reaction to Luna Minami becoming a UTTP member is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on June 16th 2018 Transcript (video begins when YankieDude5000, TheJoJuan4444, Julian3535, CharlieBrownAndCaillouYes BongoNo, African Vulture, HaniflmranAnimator, LSanimate 123 and explodegaming756 is watching TV) YankieDude5000: I wonder wants on TV. Announcer: This is a GNN news flash update. News Reporter: Good afternoon, everyone, I afraid I got to bad news to make as we go to air. It's believe that Luna Minami along with The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs are now the members of UTTP, claims that they're taking over GoAnimate and vandalism pages after the secret was revealed from 2017 and 2018. Will have more updates as we come in hand. (Everyone is gasps) Julian3535: Um, um, um, um, Yankie, are you okay, you look like a bit of shocked. YankieDude5000: NO (x25). LUNA, WHY, WHY DID YOU BETRAYED US AND THEN JOIN THE UTTP WITHOUT LETTING US KNOW, I THOUGHT YOU AND SARAH WHERE FRIENDS AND NOW SHE LYING, NOW HER SECRET WAS REVEALED. WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY WHY. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. HaniflmranAnimator: Yankie, calm down, it's going to be alright. (The door knocks) TheJoJuan4444: Huh, I wonder who could that be? (TheJoJuan4444 opens the door and David the Screamo shows up) TheJoJuan4444: David the Screamo. David the Screamo: Hi Juan and everyone, I need to ask YankieDude5000 something. CharlieBrownAndCaillouYes BongoYes: Hey, what are you doing here, David! Are you supposed to be the bad guy like The Metal Punks did, because they got The Save-Ums arrested after bring the rights back for the Ivy gets grounded. HaniflmranAnimator: Yeah, you don't deserve to be here. Africa Vulture: Get out of here you stupid emo. TheJoJuan4444: Guys, guys, stop, The Metal Punks are innocent and they're my favorite friends if you backfired them and David all because of multiverse reasons. So let David the Screamo ask YankieDude5000 for some advice, please. David the Screamo: Thanks Juan. YankieDude5000, I have to ask you something? YankieDude5000: So what is it do you want? David the Screamo: First of all, Azura did not kill The Metal Punks. Julian3535: WHAT! LSanimate 123: How did this all happen? David the Screamo: Because, it was mistake identify, Azura has ask me because Elephant012 founds out that The Metal Punks are bad guys instead of the evil versions for getting The Save-Ums arrested after winning back the right to the Ivy Smith gets grounded series as well as Cathy, Stephanie, Lucy and the rest of the show that he owns due to multiverse reasons. But that's not all, a witness has told in court that Luna Minami is the legal suspect and forced to killed The Metal Punks while dressing up in Azura's disguise. explodegaming756: Oh my god. David we are so sorry, we've thought Azura was pride and joy. YankieDude5000: David, I, am, so sorry about your friends killed, but everything else you want me to say. David the Screamo: Luna is believe to keep vandalizing pages against Elephant012, Sarah West, Sophie the Otter and Igor the Mii. Also she making her own versions of everyone else's pages to brainwashed ourselves like you, harassing, trolling and bullying Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, betraying and bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and also treating him like garbage. That's why joining the UTTP as of right now. So now the wait is over. YankieDude5000: WHAT, ARE YOU KIDDING ME! OH (x80). LUNA MINAMI AND HER CHILDREN ARE GOING TO GET IT!!!!! I'm SURE SARAH WEST MAKE LOTS OF GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF LUNA MINAMI AND HER CHILDREN AND MAKE SOPHIE THE OTTER STRONGER AS WELL FOR ME! THANKS FOR TELLING ME THIS! But by the way. where is Sarah West anyways? Dvid the Screamo: Azura is dealing with Sarah West, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and Sophie the Otter for now. And also Rescue Man is going to deal with The Babylon Rogues in his own reaction to Luna Minami becoming a UTTP member. YankieDude5000: Man, I hope Kosta will return from the dead in the near future to start all over again and his GoAnimate pages. African Vulture: OH, and StefieB is at the kitchen eating lunch so, you might want it to see her and find out. David the Screamo: OK. (At the Kitchen) StefieB: Hi David, it's nice to see you David the Screamo: Well StefieB, will be extremely mad when I tell you all this! StefieB: What is it that you're going to tell us? David the Screamo: Luna Minami became a UTTP member along with the Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs to become the next AYBAYBAYDOG1, TransformersGal70 and ShimmeringNight by bullying all four of you and vandalizing they pages and making violent threat videos out of them! Also, Luna Minami killed my friends and mistaking was Azura after Luna was lying for becoming a good user. StefieB: Oh my god, I am so sorry. David the Screamo: That's OK, I hope I will get them back, ASAP. YankieDude5000: Are you going to ask Elephant012 on the message. David the Screamo: Yes, I am going to do it right now. (at the Azuraverse) Elephant012: I going to see what's on GoAnimate V1 and GoAnimate V3 wikia. Wait, my phone is messaging me. It's David the Screamo, what did he say. 'Hey everyone, it’s me, David the Screamo here, the reason why is that Azura is she did not kill The Metal Punks, it was Luna Minami she is was the legal suspect! Also, Luna Minami is now becoming UTTP member! In addition, she’s vandalizing Elephant012's pages along with Sophie the Otter's pages, Igor the Mii's pages and Sarah West's pages, making her own versions of everyone else's pages to brainwashed good users, harassing, trolling and bullying Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, betraying and bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and treating them horribly like garbage, just on GoAnimate V1 wikia to find out, thank you!' OK, if he's telling me the truth I will have a look. (Elephant012's went onto GoAnimate Wikia and became shocked to see that Luna Minami kept vandalizing his pages and bullying innocent users and then went on YouTube and became even more shocked to see that Luna Minami putted lots of swearing, bullying, nonsense, fake, trash, garbage, rubbish and racist comments on her videos.) Elephant012: (scary voice) OH, MY, GOD! OH (x100). GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. LUNA MINAMI BETRAYED ME AND EVERY SINGLE GOOD USER BY VANDALIZING MY F****** PAGES WITH HER MENTALLY RETARDED SAVE-UMS AND FLOWERPUFFS NONSENSE AND DOING HER CRAPPY VERSIONS OF EVERYONE ELSE'S PAGES TO BRAINWASHED THE GOOD USERS, SPREADING LEIS ON THE INTERNET AND ADDED LOTS OF SWEARING, NONSENSE, BULLYING, FAKE, TRASH, GARBAGE, RUBBISH, INSULTING AND RACIST COMMENTS ONTO MY VIDEOS. I WAS JUST FINISH MY LUNCH AND NOW ALSO SHE VANDALIZING PAGES LIKE SOPHIE THE OTTER, SARAH WEST AND IGOR THE MII. NOW SHE IS BECOMING THE NEXT AYBAYBAYDOG1, SHIMMERINGNIGHT AND TRANSFORMERSGAL70!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME LUNA, I THOUGHT WE FRIENDS. WHY (x10). Gfourtx: Whoa (x6). Elephant012, what's wrong? Elephant012: David the Screamo finds out that Luna Minami keeps vandalizing my pages along with Sarah's, Igor's and Sophie's. And this means Luna Minami, The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs are now joining the UTTP after she is lying for becoming a good user. Gfourtx: Oh my god, she is in big trouble this time. I hope your friend Sarah West will grounded videos out of her. We will take your video pages back where it belongs since you've begin making videos. Elephant012: Will do. (The End) Cast * David the Screamo-David/Evil Genius/Zack * YankieDude5000-Brian * TheJoJuan4444-Professor * Julian3535- * CharlieBrownAndCaillouYes BongoYes- * African Vulture- * HaniflmranAnimator- * LSanimate 123- * explodegaming756- * StefieB-Kendra * News Reporter-Dallas * Gfourtx-Brian * Elephant012-Paul Category:2018 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Series based on The Metal Punks' specials Category:Incomplete casts